Swirling Hatred, Twirling Tantrums
by The Normal Twit
Summary: Kelly and Taylor had a turbulent ride on RR, but after leaving how do they get on? Did their actually relationship improve? You'll see all the cracks, all the raw unbridled rage, and all the emotions of both Taylor and Kelly. Who is really the true victim in their relationship and is it really as toxic as it seems? Follow the two through therapy, general life and many other things.


**Swirling Hatred, Twirling Tantrums**

I don't own Total Drama or any characters (or thing) affiliated with the franchise. Please read and review, even if you are a guest. I value each review, and it would spur me to write on. It's a very big motivation for me, so thanks.

* * *

The sun's beaming nature showed itself, as it was illuminating everywhere. Kelly's smile graced her face as she took in the familiarity of the street. "We're home, honey, almost!" Kelly's energetic nature was instantly combated by a groan from Taylor, who had managed to enclose her eyes on the uncomfortable black, ripped interior with things that would have caused mystery to sprout surrounding them.

"Gosh, mom! Like, I don't want to go back to this dump! I want to live with dad again!" Taylor glared at her mother, her silver tongue causing Kelly's frown to enter. "Frowning causes wrinkles, and you're like, old, so please, stop." Taylor's hands weaved themselves through her pocket as she clutched her phone, "I am so texting Marissa."

Kelly frowned. "I thought...we...were spending time together?" Taylor scoffed at this, emitting a haughty chuckle before rolling her eyes. Kelly glared at her daughter, her arms folded themselves, as her throat managed to clear itself.

"Ugh, mom!" Taylor's eyes glanced up from her mobile device, embroiled with her name and decoratively pink. "You wouldn't understand! You're as old as the Mona Lisa!" Kelly frowned, and turned her head. "Lighten up, I was only joking," Taylor looked fearful upon noticing her mother's fists clench themselves. Despite not being able to see any form of a facial expression on Kelly's face, Taylor showed elements of concern.

"Stop."

The car abruptly stopped, causing a shriek to exit from Taylor's mouth. "You either start walking," Taylor rolled her eyes, "Or, I will cancel your phone top ups." Taylor showed a look of horror, with her mouth gaping and her glaring at her mother. "These aren't empty threats." Kelly sniffed, Taylor squinted.

"These _so_ are."

Kelly gave a screech of exasperation, showcasing the act of her actions being more loquacious, Taylor screamed as she was pushed out of the car (still relatively gentle), Taylor laughed, until the car sped off. "Wha-my phone! Ugh, old people!" Taylor sighed, "I am not even that bad, all of my friends are way worse and SHE throws me out of the car and I am expected to walk two fucking blocks?! Through that nasty muddy trench? In my new custom made shoes?!" Taylor growled, "I'm sorry if I have friends to impress..."

Despite her objections being imminent, her feet slowly walked along the pavement, a look of anger having found a correct dwelling on her face.

* * *

Kelly was in the upper lavatory, primping herself, shoving make-up onto herself. She frowned as she glossed over herself, "I am still young and h-hip!" The slight issue in emitting the statement prompted Kelly to output a nervous laugh. "She's getting way to much. The show didn't help us bond at all." Kelly noticed tears beginning to grow, but blinked and brushed them off as she stood tall.

"I am who I am, I am strong and independent, I am Kelly J-" Taylor's arrival could be heard from even the higher quarters of the house. Expletives coloured the walls even in the lower quarters. Kelly shivered, the coldness from the words affecting her. "Be. Calm." Her teeth grit themselves, and wobbled as if a sign of uncertainty, and then forcibly morphed into a smile.

"Taylor, sweetie." Kelly's voice quivered, silence was beginning to devour her. "B-be louder." Kelly growled, her eyes snapped her open. "No!" She cried out, her passion lighting the way for her actions. "I am NOT to be controlled by my 16 year old terror!" Kelly smiled, "There. Composed. Calm. Collected. A small ounce of sass...grounded." Kelly rarely smirked, but as she walked out of the lavatory and came face to face with Taylor, a stand off ensued and she...smirked at Taylor.

"What are you so happy about? I am going to inherit all of Dad's money!" And just instantly, Kelly smirked was wiped off, bubbling anger was beginning to control Kelly completely.

"Don't sass. You're grounded." Kelly then walked off, strutting in her high heels. "I am calling a babysitter and going shopping, have fun." Kelly walked off out of the upper living room, decorated with pastel colours and pillows, and closed the door. She pulled a key out of her hair and locked Taylor inside, on the other (contrasting) side of the door, Taylor pounded onto it.

Her relentless pounding caused Kelly to hesitate, but she smiled and walked off, leaving the house as a result.

* * *

Taylor sighed, her attention had dwindled. She lay on the sofa, clutching a pillow. "I don't even have a phone!" She whined, "What do old people even call sass? Ugh!" Taylor pouted, "God damn it. I need to call Amy and talk to her about this absolute idiot-ness! I don't even need a babysitter, does she think I am like 6?! Is her memory really going? I wasn't even trying to bratty and like - wait, what, what, was that?"

Taylor bit her lip in anticipation. Hushed voices spoke. "What...are they saying?" Taylor suddenly jumped, a shock went through her. Pounding occurred on the door. A deep voice spoke, a few times, Taylor's eyes fluttered themselves in confusion.

"Go away!"

It was planned to come out as a strong indication of how she could not be messed with, but it sounded rather feeble in practice.

"She's myopic. Break down the door."

Taylor had 3 trophies in her grip, she stood up. "I am not a basic bitch." Taylor's eye twitched, "Ugh. Hurry up and break it down, buster." The door was broken down, it slammed to the floor, Taylor screamed, enclosed her eyes and her arms flailed themselves around the room, two snaps were heard, and fumbling could be heard. Taylor opened her eyes.

"We're your babysitters! GEEZ. Overkill?"

Taylor laughed sheepishly at the scene in front of her (it being her two babysitters on the floor, bruises galore, groaning), and then laughed further. Delight had been brought to her through her own actions for the first time in a while, the laughter culminated in it being infectious.

* * *

Kelly's eyes glossed over the momentous building in front of her. She trudged towards it, her hands pressing against the door and opening it, after a while of procrastination. She strolled in, and looked around. "Hmm, rather..." As Kelly looked for the words, she also looked for a table, all tables looked similar, with low budget chairs and almost dilapidated in general. Kelly sat down by the window seat, anxious, as she awaited her visitor.

A barista's acquaintance with Kelly was about to be made, as the barista strolled over towards Kelly, but Kelly (being consumed by her own thoughts) had not registered the barista's actions in her mind. The barista let out a cough, Kelly suddenly was alerted of her presence, and experienced a small jolt, before smiling at the barista. "Would you like to order a-anything, ma'am?"

Kelly had no intention of doing so, "Me? Oh no." The barista's face changed into something which became more melancholy, evidently dejected, she began to slowly enhance the length of distance between her and Kelly. "Uh, but my partner might want a latte!" Kelly added, causing the barista to revert to her previous and bubbly persona.

Suddenly, Kelly straightened up, her eyes were focused on the person who was before her (and not the barista, this time). Kelly allowed a sigh to escape the confines of her. "I'm so relieved you've decided to look at my case, Emma."

Emma sat beside Kelly, and her eyes were zooming over Kelly. She grimaced. "Okay, I've agreed to look at this, give you a bit of advice. Not take it on. Okay, you don't want to give up your parental rights?" Kelly shook her head.

"People talk in the rich and gated community, people would think I abandoned her and they'd be really snooty. I am a good mother, I am." She reaffirmed to Emma, numerous emotions creeping into her voice, causing Emma to digest some concern. "What? What's wrong?" Kelly queried, "Is my case not strong enough? It has to be, everyone saw how she treated me on the show, is that not evidence?!"

The barista strolled over to the two, a piping hot latte placed by Emma, "You may have to be a bit quieter if you may, otherwise you shall be asked to vacate the premises."

"We were having a private talk." Emma snapped at the barista, causing the barista to back away. Once out of hearing vicinity, Emma began to talk. "Okay, look, Taylor can be emancipated, which means she can move out and be living on her own, that's the only other solution that allows you to keep your parental rights...to a lesser degree. Taylor could easily get a child rights attorney to defend her side of the case, she could twist things her way, and any thing said to the attorney is kept completely confidential, and since Taylor has money, she can get a good lawyer. It's extremely risky to take you on as my clientele because we have prior relations and I could be seen as biased in the court of law."

"B-but, what am I meant to do?!" Kelly screeched, "We're running out of money and can barely pay the rent! I can't afford to hire a lawyer. Taylor has a fund, but she keeps it and watches over it like a hawk."

Emma sighed disdainfully. "Tell me one thing...would Taylor, your daughter, twist things her way and make her have the better outcome, that could also ruin you, coul it not?"

Kelly gasped, the information dawning on her. "I...I, um, am actually not sure." Emma shook her head at this reply, "What? I gave you what you wanted!" Emma began getting up, ready to make her departure. "You h-haven't discussed all options, please! Emma, wait!" Her objections were void, Emma strolled out of the shop, leaving Kelly distraught, Kelly lay her head on table, decorating her face with tears.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Taylor had been left forlorn and alone, much to her pleasure. "Fina-fucking-lly!" She had worn down the general foundation of the door, "We have enough money to repair it anyway, so like, who cares?" She grinned with glee, beaming so much as she finally opened the door. "Ag - mom?!" Taylor grimaced, upon seeing her mom in front of her.

Kelly smiled, feebly. "Honey, I just got home and was about to let you out. Maybe we should watch a movie together?" Taylor laughed, Kelly looked bewildered, as Taylor continued cackling in her face.

"Okay, I don't want to watch a lame romantic movie, I'm not going to end up crying or liking it, you always hate the series I watch and I have Zetflix anyway, I don't need to watch anything with you." Taylor bit her lip, "But can I have my like phone back? I have a very important call from...Jeffery." Taylor nodded, Kelly was deeply conflicted. "Mom, please!"

"Sweetie, let's just see - "

"UGH!" Taylor cried out, "You wouldn't understand! I'm trying to live my life well, before I get all old and wrinkly, but you keep stopping me, like god, do you not realise that I am not rachet enough to get myself pregnant at, like, 26. After being a goody goody and then deciding to have a random one night stand." Taylor's exerted smugness, or so Kelly perceived.

Kelly raised hand, and made sure it collided with Taylor's cheek, brutally, causing it to redden, Taylor let out a loud wail. Kelly began shaking, immensely, Taylor's shrieking only got louder, Kelly's shaking also had taken a turn for the worse, and suddenly, Kelly made contact with the floor after loosing the function to stand, Taylor merely looked down at her mother.

"Mom? Mom?!" Taylor cried out, some sort of emotion in her voice. "Are you okay? Hello?" Taylor bit her lip. "Well, I can't call someone because she has my phone and has hidden it, so," Taylor shrugged, "Her fault." Taylor walked off, but quickly walked back, gently nudging Kelly's body. "If you're alive...stay silent!" Taylor waited and the silence was deafening.

"Oh, yes!" Taylor squealed. "Omg, is that mom's phone?" Taylor scooped up the phone beside Kelly, "Huh? Why did she call someone called Emma? Have I heard that before?" Taylor shrugged. "There's no Emma in this community, and not one of my friends or their mothers is an Emma, hmm...I know what I should do, call it to find out!"

The phone began ringing.

It then vibrated.

Everything was silent for a pure moment.

"H-hello?" Taylor was about to speak, before being interrupted. "Look, Kelly, I know you don't want to give your parental rights, but emancipation is the only other option. And since you think that Taylor and her children's rights attorney lawyer would twist things so she's still bound to you for the next year, I can't help you. I know you seriously don't want Taylor, you think she is a brat and you're ashamed of her...but I cannot help you, but I'll send you someone who can."

The call then concluded.

"What the hell!?" Taylor cried out, "I have like totally not been that bad! She's a horrible parent, it's not my fault! Ugh! She knows why my behaviour started..." Taylor snarled, "And if she doesn't? Fuck her!" Taylor walked off, completely angered. "WHY IS SHE THE VICTIM?!" Taylor then threw Kelly's phone across the room, completely smashing it. "Well...I guess it's broken beyond repair," Taylor chucked. "I suppose one of the neighbours can help mo - _Kelly_."

* * *

Kelly groaned. "Ugh, huh?" Her eyes opened, only to be met with the bright hospital lights. "Wha - what happened?" She tilted her head to the side, querying to the nurse, shuffling around in the room.

"You don't remember? A neighbour and your daughter called us stating how you'd randomly fainted after getting some shakes. Everything seems normal except your blood pressure is unusually high. Have you eaten anything that may have contributed to this?" Kelly shook her head, her inner conflict began forming. "Have you had any sources of stress?"

"U-uhm...my daughter." Kelly paused, letting it settle into the air. "Where is...my daughter, I meant, not that she causes me stress!" Kelly awkwardly laughed, "That'd be crazy!"

The nurse put down her clipboard and sat down on Kelly's bed. "You're guarding something, Kelly. Do you mind if I call you that?" Kelly shook her head, the nurse smiled warmly, "Good." Kelly rested comfortably, the nurse then continued on. "It's completely normal if you can't handle being a new, young mother - " Kelly blushed at this, giggling slightly.

"My daughter's 17 and let's just say...I'm out of my 30s."

The nurse looked completely shocked. "What? Seriously?" Kelly nodded, "No way." Kelly blushed at this, slightly embarrassed. "Well, anyway. I mean, if you're teenage daughter is causing you hassle, it's completely understandable. Is she unruly?" Kelly paused and looked up the nurse, a lump formed in her throat, but she knew what to say in reply.

* * *

Taylor sat in her neighbours bedroom, on the phone. "God, this decor should rot in hell. It's like trying to be modern, but pasting flowers over grass and making them big has never been modern. Blegh." Taylor's phone began ringing, she looked down at it. "Mellisa! Wait, daddy?" Taylor shrugged, but still proceeded to answer it. "Hey, daddy. What's up?"

"How's your mom?"

Taylor feigned obliviousness. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, pumpkin."

Taylor sighed. "You mean Kelly? Well, Kelly isn't good. She's in hospital. Daddy, I'm so glad I have you, I don't know what I would've done without you. You've really been here for me the last year."

"Kelly has, has she not?"

"I refuse to get along with vermin."

"Didn't you have more of an accent before we begun this conversation or is it just me not remembering properly. But I could've sworn so...well, anyway. Kelly is your mother and what happened was 5 years ago and who knows if she even knows what happened? You need to give her a chance, I bought you all those fake trophies to bring you up after what happened and seeing you so happy? Made my day. I suppose, yes, it was wrong - "

"Daddy don't you dare try and justify yourself for doing something nice for me. Also, what does emancipate mean?" An audible sigh could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Emancipation...you don't want to go down that road."

"But apparently Kelly does."

"What?!" Taylor's father bellowed on the other side of that phone. "Even though we're going through a tough patch, I have still given her money to be on her feet before I comeback in the next few months. And she suddenly makes a decision where she wants to give up her rights? In her vows, she promised, PROMISED to look after you, no matter how bad it got. I can't believe she'd even think about doing this without telling me. What did she think, you'd get shipped away and I'd still be with her?"

"We're the total package deal, she just doesn't realise it. Like, idiotic much? Plus, she's so drab."

"You don't have to keep me entertained, you know? Don't you have your friends to call?" Taylor smiled. "Go call them, I love you, kisses. I will be talking to Kelly when I get free time."

"Bye dad. You know me _so_ well." Taylor was extremely smug as she ended the phone call, a smirk resting on her face.

* * *

How was the first chapter? Please tell me in review, who's side are you on? Kelly or Taylor's? Both of them have pros and cons. What's going on with Taylor, also? What did Kelly say to the nurse? Will we see Emma again? Who knows.

Hope you had fun reading this, review if you can!


End file.
